We have disclosed in UK patent application No. 2091003 how magnetically driven sealing systems of a rotary genenerative air pre-heater may be controlled by response to proximity sensors, and a particular type of sensor is disclosed in that application.
That type is very suitable when the pre-heater is of the stationary matrix type, over end faces of which rotating hoods pass to guide heat exchange media through the heat exchange mass contained in the matrix. The seal on that type of regenerator is a frame borne on the hood which has a comparatively wide and massive strip, known as the shoe, which moves over the face of the matrix.
However, in the type where the hoods are stationary and the matrix is rotating the seals which are borne on the rotating matrix are comparatively narrow strips mounted "edge on" on the matrix and offering therefore a narrow target to sensors which are based on the stationary sector plates which cover the ends of the matrix, which sensors are to control a drive which adjusts the sector plates so that they are in a predetermined spatial relationship with the sealing strips.